Forever Lost
by Sakuya Izayoi
Summary: A different look on the fight between Sasori, and Sakura. What would happen if Sakura had died instead? Character death, heavily implied NaruSaku. - On hold
1. The Last Time

**~ Forever Lost ~**

_I own nothing in this fanfiction_

* * *

Sakura ran as fast as she could in her state, breathing violently, and blood exuding from her open wounds.

She reached forward, just as Sasori's katanna was inches away from tearing into, the already tired, and battered, Lady Chiyo.

Everything that occurred next seemed to happen in slow-motion; Lady Chiyo turned around, just to catch Sasori's blade plunge into Sakura's stomach, her blood splattering on her.

Sakura's legs buckled under her from the impact.

She wasn't dead, not yet anyway.

The posion coated on the blade would take her life in mere minutes, she was pratically waiting to die.

Sasori stared, monotoniously, at the girl on the end of his sword; anger clear in her tired, and bloodied face, as she held her side, the side the sword had damaged.

"Sakura!" Lady Chiyo called, but then she lurched foward, her own posion, impairing her insides, taking it's toll.

Panting heavily still, Sakura asked, "Lady Chiyo, are you alright? Can you still move?"

"Still worried about her, even with that wound?" Sasori stabbed his weapon further through her stomach, causing her to gasp out in pain.

Sakura's eyes started to close slowily, the posion making it's way through her system.

_'Sasori...How?' _Lady Chiyo's gaze fell onto her grandson, a sadistic smile on his face.

She suddenly gasped, looking back at the empty puppet he was once in, pinned to the wall. "It couldn't be!"

Her eyes scanned the puppet up, and down, noticing that the place where his heart canister was located was no longer there. _'So, that's it!'_

"As a medical ninja, you should understand your situation." Sasori stated, his tone as flat as usual.

Sakura did understand.

She knew this was the last time she'd breathe, in and out, the last time she'd feel the warm sun on her skin, the last time she'd taste the rain, or a bowl of ramen, and the last time she'd see her friends.

But, most importantly, the last time she'd see Naruto...

_'Naruto...'_

Memories of the time they spent flooded her mind, and the essence of tears began to cloud her vision, along with an inescapable darkness.

_

* * *

_

_Without even thinking about it, Sakura charged forward, tears stinging in her emerald green eyes._

_"Wait, Sakura! Don't go near Naruto when he's like this!" Yamato's words were wasted._

_She would not stop running...Until she reached him..._

_"Naruto! Eno-enough already!" Sakura continued running ahead, more tears escaping her eyes. "I'll rescue Sasuke-kun for you!" _

_She came to a halt, once she was close enough, her hand stopping in front of her so she wouldn't trip. "So...! So, you don't have to..."_

_Naruto looked down at the girl, slightly surprised._

_'Shit!' Yamato began doing hand seals, recognizing the look in Naruto's eyes._

_One of Naruto's tails whipped forward, sending her crashing to the ground._

_She sobbed slightly, holding her bloodied arm with her other hand. While Yamato was holding back Naruto with one of his Wood-style jutsus._

_'Damn, I didn't make it in time...' _

_Kabuto was making his way over to Sakura; she was too weak to put up a fight, so she remained on the ground, heaving vigorously._

_Yamato was about to stop him, but Kabuto reached down to heal her wound, instead of taking the chance to kill her right then, and there._

_"You, and us have the same objective...The Akatsuki are in the way..." Kabuto explained, nimble hands treating her wound._

_Sakura's eyes slitted open. '...Naruto...'_

* * *

After that, Yamato had used a special sealing jutsu, known only to the First Hokage himself, and Naruto had returned to his hyperactive, blond self.'

_'Naruto...'_ She smiled to herself, tears begin to spill over her eyes. _'I'll never see him...Again...'_

She cringed, her body begining to go numb, meaning the posion was at it's peak now.

_'I'm sorry...Everyone...'_

Sakura eyes fluttered shut, and she collapsed to the ground with a loud _'thud'; _her body just another forgotten in the sea of broken puppets that littered the floor.

That's what she has become now, nothing more than an empty shell of who she used to be.

The redhead chuckled lightly to himself, slipping the sword out of her, blood still dripping off the blade.

"Now, as for you, my dearest grandmother." Sasori crouched down beside her, his mouth centimeters from her ear. "I've decided to let the posion finish you off. Aren't I such a good grandson?" Another chuckled was emitted from his lips.

He walked out of the lair, going to see if Deidara had taken care of the Nine-tailed Jinchuuriki, leaving his grandmother to die beside the pink haired ninja.

* * *

**A/N - Sorry SasoSaku fans, if you were looking for a romantic/smutty one-shot between this pairing, this is not the story for you.**

**One day, I was reading a SasoDei story (I don't remember the title) referring to Deidara's reaction to Sasori's death.**

**It got me thinking, what if Sakura had died instead? How would Naruto (Since I'm a NaruSaku shipper) react?**

**Stay tuned for how he will in the next chapter.**

**'Till next time folks, review, please!**


	2. It's Too Late

**~ Forever Lost - Chapter 2 ~**

_I own nothing, but the idea!_

* * *

Deidara took a minute to analyze his current situation.

He had broken apart from his master in order to take down the Nine-tailed Jinchuuriki, but didn't anticipate the boy's sensei, the White Fang's son, tagging along.

The bomb terrorist had led them along, implanting various bombs to separate the two, to no avail, for Kakashi, and Naruto were still standing beside each other.

_'The problem is Kakashi.'_Deidara mentally noted, peering down at Naruto from his spot in the trees.

Naruto's face held no emotion, although he was seething with anger.

"I'll kick the shit out of you!" He warned, not making eye contact with Deidara, and yet, making it clear he was addressing him.

"Yeah, yeah." Deidara grinned. "I'll fight again with you real soon."

Kakashi, who had remained quiet up until now, kneeling beside one of Naruto's clones, said "You're letting your guard down."

Out of nowhere, Naruto emerged from above Deidara, ready to strike him down. The older blond's once cocky demeanor was replaced with initial shock, as he turned around to face his opponent.

_'Shit!' _The blow was dealt to Deidara's face, blood streaming from his mouth, and his body was crashing down from his spot in the tree.

"I warned you that you let your guard down." Kakashi commented, watching Deidara, and Naruto free falling.

As they were descending, Naruto made it his priority to make Deidara's fall to the ground an unpleasant, and painful one.

"Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!" He created four clones of himself, all of them boxed around Deidara in the shape of a square.

They all held onto his limps, and brought him crashing down onto the land under them.

To finish off the bashing, and adding salt to the blond's wounds, Naruto landed, elbow first, onto Deidara, nailing him below his waist.

He repeatedly began punching Deidara, each hit aimed for the face, unleashing all of the anger he had kept inside himself for the whole time that Gaara had gone missing.

Naruto's knuckles slowly became bloody, tainted with the Akatsuki member's own red plasma, but he kept on, striking him with all of his rage, and strength laced into his fists.

Kakashi watched his pupil from his same position, looking mildly disturbed. _'Naruto...'_

Naruto growled, unleashing his Rasengan on Deidara, after performing the correct signs with one of his shadow clones.

When his hand met Deidara's face, Naruto was utterly astonished to find his hand was submerged with white clay.

It had never been Deidara, it was a clay clone.

"Clay? It's a replacement?" Kakashi asked, to no one in general, but himself.

Naruto's shadow clones disappeared with a puff of smoke, leaving the original, panting heavily on top of the remainment of the clay clone.

He snarled, head looking upwards just enough to look at Gaara, unconcious, and being held by two more of his clones.

Red aura radiated from the blond, as well as a single fox tail. Kakashi immediately recognized his state.

A flash of shock ran through the silver haired man. "Thats-!"

Deidara eyed Naruto from underneath the bushes, confused on what was happening to him. "What's that?"

_'That's what Jiraiya warned me about.' _Kakashi realized, beads of sweat running down his face.

The red aura fully enveloped Naruto, revealing that he had entered the Nine Tailed state.

_'The demon fox cloak.'_The masked ninja continued gathering, not ripping his eyes away from Naruto.

Naruto's sapphire, blue eyes shot open, and a wicked smile was etched on his face. He swung his hand back, and shattered the clay clone, causing a mushroom-shaped smoke cloud to overtake the sky.

* * *

Somewhere, miles away, a redhead was eyeing the sight.

"Hmm...Looks like Deidara hasn't died yet...Impressive." He squinted, noticing a spiky, blond haired boy. "It also looks like the Nine-tails is still alive...How disappointing..."

Sasori continued walking forward.

* * *

"That's the Jinchurriki's..."

Naruto jumped onto a rocky ledge, his eyes scanning the area, searching for any site of the blond.

Deidara smirked, a trail of blood seeping from his lips.

"No wonder he punched so hard."

The red aura resonating from Naruto retracted, and reformed, another tail in the process of being created.

The Naruto with Kakashi staggered forward, hands covering his face, the pain from the other Naruto crashing down on him.

"It burns..." He groaned, shaking involuntairly, the other Naruto clones doing the same.

Kakashi looked between the blond next to him, and the real Naruto, in Nine-tailed form, on the ground - once on the ground - but now launching into the sky with a short leap.

Naruto punched the tree before him, being blowed back into dozens of other trees, many miles away.

Finally, the pain being too much, the clone next to Kakashi vanished.

"Already?" He questioned, eyes landing on the Nine-tailed Naruto.

He decided to take a risk by landing onto a broken tree stump behind the whiskered-cheek boy. Said boy snapped his attention behind him, emitting a low growl of warning.

"Easy, Naruto!"

Words did not seem to faze him; Naruto hurled himself onto Kakashi, attempting to aim his fist at his sensei. Kakashi dodged just in the nick of time, landing gracefully on a tree ledge.

_'He's already losing his ability to think rationally. I'm going to have to be extremely careful if I'm going to get that close.'_

Kakashi's hand slipped into his weapon pouch, eyes half lidded.

This was a last resort, but it looked like he didn't have much of a choice.

It was to suppress Naruto's chakra, forcing all of it back to normal.

Kakashi leaped from rock-to-rock, got inches away from Naruto's face, and pressed the square paper onto Naruto's forehead.

The tails bubbled away almost instantly, along with the entire Nine-tails' cloak, and Naruto's crimson, red eyes returned to their normal blue.

Before he collapsed, Kakashi scooped him up, and rested him on a nearby clearing.

The clones with Gaara sighed in relief.

"I was saved..." One of them conceded.

The original Naruto was heaving, hands on his knees. (Sounds kinky XD), the seal from his forehead ripped off, and an overpowering tiredness washing over him.

"Have you calmed down now, Naruto?" A snap of the branch cut Kakashi off; he looked around briefly, but found no culprit, so he returned his gaze to Naruto.

_'Well, that was quite the show...'_Deidara's eyes widened. _'Someone's coming!'_

His uneasiness melted away when he saw who it was.

_'Danna? So, he took down the pink haired bitch, and old hag?' _Deidara chuckled. _'Not surprising, that'll teach 'em.'_

Naruto's exterior calmed, and his shoulders stopped shaking, just enough so he could see who the ninja was. "Ha! S-sasori?"

The puppet master sneered, setting off the angered state the Naruto had just brokened out of. "Calm yourselves, I'm not here to fight."

"Why are you then?" Naruto barked, standing up, but stumbled, dizziness overcoming him.

"To inform you that your little medic brat has fallen." Sasori answered, feeling quite pleased with himself.

"What? You...Beat down...Sakura-chan?" Naruto didn't know what to feel, rage for Sasori killing his friend, or grief for losing her.

He chose the latter, salty tears filling up in his eyes.

"No, you're lying!"

Sasori shook his head, his smirk growing. "Alas, I am not."

Kakashi remained quiet, as he lowered his head down. Naruto clenched his fist to his side, glaring at Sasori.

"Y-you bastard! I'll kill you!" With strength he didn't even know he had, he pulled out his kunai, and ran towards Sasori.

* * *

**A/N - Oooh, suspense...**

**I'm sorry for any mistakes (there's a few I couldn't find after re-reading this, anyone who finds it gets a cookie!) that you may find in this chapter, this was started at 2 AM, and finished at 3...**

**Anywho, I could've added a bit more, but I was soooo sick of writing this chapter! DX **

**It takes quite a long time to re-write fight scenes, don't ya know?**

**Plus, constantly writing 'The other Naruto' or 'The other OTHER Naruto' was very annoying! XD**

**Now, for the next one, I'm unsure if I should have Sasori/Deidara Vs. Kakashi/Naruto, or just have Sasori/Deidara leave them to grieve. Any suggestions?**

**'Til next chapter! Reviews get you that much closer to me updating faster! (Seriously!)**


End file.
